


Anais's Vlog Show

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sibling Incest, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Anais, when did you first start having sex?





	Anais's Vlog Show

A crackle of static burst into life as a rectangular blank screen came to be. Flickers of light bursting across the inky black swam through the viewers' vision before settling into a shaking work of colors. “s thing on?” A high pitched, young voice spoke from the side, obscured by the lack of depth provided by the camera. Sparking to life, a view of a rather ordinary bedroom appeared, all that was shown to the rather old dive was a chair sitting in the center. 

“Yeah, Anais, it’s working just fine. Now hurry up, this thing has a short battery life.” Came the voice of a young, if older, boy. Coming from the left was a rather short pink rabbit girl with an orange dress on. Hopping up onto the slightly too tall chair, she squirmed her bottom around to get comfortable. “Okay then. My name is Anais Watterson. My big brother, Gumball, suggested that I make a -what did you call it?” “A vlog, sis.” “Right, that. So, over the last day or two, I’ve been accepting asks about my life. Today, one finally came in! So here goes nothing, I guess.” 

Taking out a bright pink unicorn themed phone from within her short dress, the bunny read off what had been sent to her. “Anais, when did you first start…having…sex…” Shifting in place, a red hue visibly grew across her furred cheeks. “I don’t have to answer this. Right, Gumball?” “’Fraid so, sis. Have to give the fans what they want.” Her long ears dropping, Anias leveled a pout to the blue cat holding up the camera. “Ugh, fine, I guess.”

Taking a deep breath, the small bunny began her tale. “It was a few weeks ago, six weeks to be precise. I had been studying for my Biology class that I’ll be taking next semester and had gotten to the topic of sexual reproduction. The book said that while each animal is classed into certain groups that even though both Gumball and I-” “Me and Gumball. Use proper English, Anias.” “That’s not even! Ugh…Anyway, the two of us are listed as mammals, but because we are different species, such a copulation would not produce anything…so I wanted to do an experiment.”

“Once everyone fell asleep, I crawled down off of the top bunk and underneath Gumball’s covers. As usual, he only wore his whitey tighties, so it wasn’t hard to take off of his clothes to take a close examination of his privates, him being a heavy sleeper helped out also. So there I was, hiding under my big brother’s blanket, touching…okay, okay, stroking his shaft. I wasn’t entirely sure what was to happen as all of my books only stated what intercourse is, not what happens during it. I was really shocked when Gumball started…cumming on me. How was I supposed to know that just touching his penis for a while would cause that?” Bringing her knees up to her chest, revealing a flash of her white panties to the audience, the pink bunny started to glow a brighter red. “It turns out that like Mom, my animal instincts get the better of me when events turn surprising…I looked it up after. I found out that I went ‘Breed crazy’ and did…it with Gumball in his sleep.”


End file.
